The Trap republished
by sarcain
Summary: Logan gets Veronica into some trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Veronica took a deep breath and her hand twitched. She closed her eyes in frustration and clenched her hands into fists. She had meant for her finger to press on the doorbell, but she had chickened out.

She felt like she had swallowed cement. Her mouth was dry and her stomach was cramped with nerves. Veronica licked her lips anxiously and took another deep breath as she opened her eyes.

This time her hand got all the way to the doorbell.

----------------

Logan was playing on his PS3 when the doorbell rang. His eyes flickered form the TV screen and back before he swore under his breath. It was probably Dick. The jerk off had supposed to be here half an hour ago. And since Logan wasn't known for his patience, he hadn't expected Dick to show up at all.

"It's open" he yelled out as he continued to play the game. He wouldn't waste hospitality on someone like Dick.

Logan didn't bother looking over when he heard the door open and close. It was only after Dick was uncharacteristically silent for a whole minute when he glanced away from his game again.

He nearly swallowed his tongue when he saw that it was Veronica, and not Dick, that had entered his suite. But it wasn't surprise that had his heart pounding.

She was beautiful.

But then again, she always was. Her hair was longer now, almost as long as it had been before Lily's murder. But she didn't wear it the same.

She had always been a picture of innocence in those days; the perfect girl for Duncan Kane. And even then, Logan had watched her when no one was looking. But now she looked like a goddess sent from the heavens to test men with impure thoughts. Either that, or she was sent from the devil to seduce him into hell.

He favoured the second theory. And from the way that her scent was already wafting over to him, he knew that his trip to hell would be by express.

"I'm surprised that you rang the doorbell" he said flippantly, not wanting her to see how she affected him. Veronica was way too good at getting under his skin and ripping his heart to shreds. "You still have your key don't you?" he asked as he laid his controller aside and turned the TV off.

Veronica shifted on her feet and put her hands into her pockets. Logan followed the movement with his eyes and burned. She had made her already snug jeans tighten across her thighs. And her fitted t-shirt had ridden up just enough to expose a small stretch of the soft skin on her stomach.

Logan couldn't help but remember how soft that skin was.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Veronica was lying on his bed as the light spilling from the doorway highlighted her features. Logan got lost in the dips and curves that were her body. He took in the look of her in her black underwear and knew that he had never seen anything more beautiful.**_

_**He quickly pulled his shirt up over his head and off, throwing it onto the floor next to her clothes. He knew that his striptease had nothing on hers, but he wasn't worried. From the way her breath had caught at seeing him half naked, she liked his just fine.**_

_**He tried to flash his arrogant grin at her, but couldn't quite manage it. All he could do was pull his pants off slowly, as he watched her to see any signs of panic. He didn't want go too fast for her. He wanted things to be perfect. That was why, when he joined her on the bed, he was still wearing his boxers.**_

_**He trailed his fingers up from her ankles to her knees, appreciating everything about her. Her skin was so milky white that he couldn't stop himself from tasting her. Veronica jumped a little when Logan's lips touched her knees.**_

"_**Logan" she said in a strangled cry that made Logan tighten everywhere. He went further up her body, but only brushed across her underwear before moving on to her stomach. He breathed over her and felt it when she shivered with excitement. Logan smoothed his hand over her belly with reverence and whispered her name as she moaned.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"I'd have thought you would have had the hotel change the key by now" Veronica said, interrupting his memories before they could go too far.

Logan laughed harshly. He hadn't changed the key because he had continued to hope that she would come back to him; slipping back into his bed as quietly as she had left it.

"Why would I do that?" Logan snarked at her, wanting to make her feel some of the pain that he was. "Then I'd have to make Kendall a new one".

Veronica flinched form his words and Logan felt a sick satisfaction at the evidence that he could still affect her. It was the only consolation he had, when waking up without her next to him was like ripping his heart out every morning.

When it hurt too much to keep the fake grin on his face, Logan got up and walked over to the bar. He made himself a scotch and soda and turned back to her after taking a fortifying drink. He had even managed to paste that damned grin back onto his face.

"I have to tell you something" Veronica said nervously, getting Logan's attention. It wasn't every day that you could catch Veronica Mars looking nervous.

"Oooh, let me guess" Logan said in a falsely delighted tone. His face had lit up like a child about to play his favourite game. And if pissing Veronica off wasn't his favourite game he didn't know what was.

"It's been over a month since you ran out while I was sleeping" He narrowed his eyes and tapped his chin as though deep in thought. He turned back to pick up his drink as he finished the farce. "Aha!" he said as if having an epiphany. "You're pregnant"

He laughed at his own joke and looked back at Veronica to savour the annoyed look that was bound to be on her face. The only problem was that Veronica didn't look annoyed.

Logan's breath clogged in his throat as the realization sunk in. Veronica was…pregnant?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"You're pregnant?" Logan asked her in a croak. His eyes were opened as wide as she had ever seen them. She couldn't help but smile weakly at the shocked look on his face. She nodded her head to answer his question, but couldn't seem to make any noise come out of her mouth.

Logan stared at her smile mutely until it fell away from her face. Then he lifted his gaze to look her fully in the eyes. "You seem to be sure" he said. It wasn't a question, but Veronica felt compelled to answer anyway.

"I just came from the doctor's office" she told him. When Logan only continued to stare at her she rambled on. "She, uh…gave me some pamphlets to…" Her eyes shied from his as she rummaged in her purse to find them. "…a…to inform me of my options" she finished lamely as she held out the pamphlets to Logan as proof.

Logan's eyes flared at the sight and he grabbed the pamphlets out of her hands. It was like something she had said had woken him up from his surprised stupor. But she couldn't think of what.

He glanced down at the pamphlets and swore harshly. "Unless one of these tells you about the benefits of church marriage versus courthouse marriage, your doctor can go fuck herself" he said angrily as he threw the papers on the ground.

Veronica's eyes widened in surprise and her mouth hung open. Out of all the reactions that she had expected, and feared, from Logan…this hadn't been one of them.

"Excuse me?" she stuttered out, not really believing that he was proposing to her. Not that it was much of a proposal. But considering their situation, she had to make things as clear as she could.

The look on Logan's face couldn't be considered shock anymore. It was now a look of pure determination. Veronica didn't know if she should be relieved or even more scared.

"What are your other options Veronica?" he asked her impatiently. "Wait. That was wrong. What are _our_ other options?" he clarified pointedly, letting Veronica know that he was serious about this.

But before she could answer he started ticking them off on his fingers. "Abortion, adoption, or single parenting" He lowered his hand and shook his head. "All of those options keep _my_ child away from _me_" He punctuated his last sentence by slamming his decanter of scotch on the bar.

Veronica flinched from the sound. After the doctor had confirmed her fears, Veronica had come directly to Logan. No matter how scared she had been to tell him, it had been even scarier to think about facing her father.

And now Logan was saying that he wanted a place in this child's life. Veronica took a deep shuddering breath, but her emotions still managed to get away from her.

------------------

Logan heard a sob from behind him and swung around quickly. Veronica was hugging her arms around herself as tears fell down her face. A lance of pain and guilt went through Logan's heart at the sight.

The last time that he had seen her cry like that, had been after their run in with the Fitzpatrick's at the River Styx. She had been worried about him then, and now he was worrying her in a completely different way. It seemed like Logan always had the unfortunate talent to hurt Veronica in ways that other people couldn't.

In the instant before Logan took Veronica into his arms, a thought hit him: this was his future wife and the mother of his child standing here. Her hair was half covering her face and her hands had lifted to hide the rest. Her small frame was shaking from her sobs. Logan seared that image into his brain. He didn't want to forget how delicate she was again. He didn't want to hurt her again.

She went into his arms willingly and burrowed her face in his neck. Her hands went around his back and held on like he was a life preserver and she was adrift in the middle of the ocean.

He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the moment. Her curves felt exactly like he remembered, pressed against him like she was. And the way that Veronica's hair let off a soft scent made him hold her tighter. He smoothed his hands over her back, easing her tremors slowly.

"I was so scared Logan" she sobbed out to him after a few minutes. He mumbled something soothing to her as her words penetrated. She _was_ so scared? But now she _wasn't_? His heart expanded in his chest as he realized that she was crying with relief, and not worry. _He_ had taken away her fear, not given it.

"Don't worry any more Veronica" he said softly into her hair. "I'll take care of you" He lifted her into his arms and settled on the couch as she cried. He had Veronica curled up on his lap and his hands surrounding her before she could respond to his words.

She had stopped crying though, and just sat quietly with him. Logan felt her relax into him and had to fight his body's reaction to her.

She was so soft and warm that he had to grit his teeth to hold back a groan. It had been over a month since he had held her in his arms, and it felt so completely right that he wanted to cry. He hadn't been with anyone else either and he was realizing now how much he missed it.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Logan's breath was still uneven as he snuggled up to Veronica. He had never…it had never…it had been amazing in a way that he hadn't known was possible.**_

_**Veronica sighed contentedly and put her arms around him in her sleep. He lifted an arm and smoothed her hair away from her face so that he could see her better. She was so beautiful that it took his breath away.**_

"_**I love you" he whispered to her sleeping form. **_

_**He relaxed and fell asleep with her in his arms. He had never really slept with someone before, it had just been sex. But with Veronica, everything was different. He was different.**_

_**He hadn't told her that he loved her yet, but he was going to; when the time was right. He had dealt with too much rejection in his life to put himself out that way when he wasn't sure what the reaction would be.**_

'_**Maybe in the morning' was what he thought as he drifted off to sleep with the love of his life cuddled trustingly in his arms.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"I love you" he whispered to her again. This time he wasn't going to wait for a better opportunity; he was going to take a chance and see what she had to say.

But Veronica didn't say anything. Logan swallowed and looked down at her, not wanting to see rejection, but ready for it. She wasn't rejecting him though, she was sleeping.

Logan chuckled to himself and let his head fall back with relief. Maybe he would wait a little longer.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Yo Logan!" Dick called out when he let himself into the suite. The door hadn't been locked, but there didn't seem to be anyone here. He walked toward the couch and glanced at the had come over to play some video games with Logan, but everything was shut down. Eyebrows lifting, he looked around the rest of the room. Nothing seemed out of placed or disturbed. "You on the can?" he called out again, this time louder. Logan didnèt leave his room unlocked unless he was expecting someone.

"Shut up" Logan hissed out at him from his bedroom door. "You'll wake her up".

An evil grin spread across Dick's face. "Oh yeah?" he said meaningfully. "And who exactly is the 'her'?" Dick couldn't help but ask, not that he tried very hard. It had been over a month since he had seen Logan even attempt to hook up with a girl. And while Dick wasn't the type of friend to worry, he was starting to. The faster Logan got over Veronica Mars the better. Especially since everyone knew that she was going to Stanford at the end of summer; less then a month away.

"Veronica" Logan answered easily as he shut his door softly and walked to the bar. He lifted his half-empty glass that had been sitting there to his lips. But he paused before drinking. Looking down into his glass he chuckled. Dick could only stare. _Veronica_ was sleeping in Logan's room? In Logan's _bed_? The same Veronica that had ripped Logan's heart out only a month before?

"Yes, Veronica" Logan answered Dick's question before it had been said. And then he up-ended his drink into the sink. Turning to Dick, he motioned to the small collection of alcoholic drinks he had on the bar. "You want these?" he asked pleasantly. "I don't need them anymore".

"No thanks" Dick said coolly. He saw how things were standing now, and he didn't like it. Veronica had a habit of coming into Logan's life suddenly and magically making everything better. Up until she took off and Logan crashed that is. "You'll need them for the next time she dumps you".

The smile on Logan's face slid off and was replaced by blankness. He didn't say anything to Dick, but he didn't have to. It was the usual plot of the Logan and Veronica show. Veronica did whatever it was that she did to earn back Logan's trust, and Logan blindly followed her off of a cliff.

"Jesus Logan" Dick said with exasperation. "What do you expect me to…?"

"I'm glad that you're here Dick" Logan said cheerfully, cutting off Dick's words and completely ignoring their previous conversation. "No matter how much it depresses me to say it, you're my best friend" he continued with a dramatic sigh.

"Now don't go and get all sentimental on me" Dick said with an answering grin, willing to play along. He knew better then to get in Logan's way when it came to Veronica Mars.

Logan laughed out loud and plopped on the sofa. "I want you to be my best man" he said bluntly. Dick's eyes widened and he felt his mouth fall open. He would remember this moment for the rest of his life. Never had he ever questioned Logan's sanity as completely as in this moment.

-------------

The look on Dick's face was priceless. It was like he had swallowed a toad and now it was trying to get out.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Dick yelled at him suddenly, taking all the humour out of the situation for Logan.

"Jesus, Dick" he said urgently. "Veronica is sleeping in there" he continued as he motioned to the room. The last thing he needed was for Veronica to be awake for the conversation he was about to have with Dick.

"And she needs her rest doesn't she?" Dick asked nastily. Seeing the expression on Dick's face, Logan had to remind himself that he had known that he would guess the truth right away. But his confidence drained with Dick's next words. "A girl like Veronica, as petite as she is, when they get pregnant they need to be careful"

Logan's head seemed to explode with sudden worry. He didn't know that much about babies, but what Dick had said seemed right. What if Veronica couldn't handle giving birth? She could die, couldn't she? Then instead of keeping her he would lose her forever.

"Dude, you just went pale" Dick said in concern. "You all right?"

Logan shook his head and smiled at his friend weakly. "Not really" he answered honestly. "I just thought of how dangerous it is for Veronica to have a baby, and…I…"

"Relax Logan" Dick interrupted Logan's dark thoughts quickly. "Women give birth all the time without a problem. Even tiny ones like Ronnie" Dick punctuated his words with a few clumsy pats on the back. Logan looked at him blankly as he tried to wrap his mind around a Dick that can comfort. "She'll be fine" Dick reaffirmed lightly, obviously as awkward with his new role as Logan was.

"If she isn't, I'll…" Logan stopped, not knowing what he would do if something happened to Veronica. She had been an integral part of his life for so long. She had been a friend, an enemy, a lover, an ex, and most recently he was realizing that she was the love of his life. Without her would his life have any meaning at all? He wasn't sure.

"Die of guilt probably" Dick finished Logan's sentence lightly, as he walked back over to the bar and poured himself a drink. "You know, because you got her pregnant on purpose" he continued as though discussing the weather. Logan just glared at him. It had been unnerving when Dick had acted like he was human, but he was already missing it. Dick was back to all of his old tricks. That what he was saying as partly true didn't have anything to do with it; or at least that was what Logan told himself.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"You're not even going to deny it?" Dick asked him in surprise. The bastard seemed disappointed, Logan thought roughly. As if he had been looking forward to letting Logan know how he had made his deduction. But Logan didn't need the explanation, he knew exactly how Dick had known; Logan had told him a month before.

It had been two nights after Veronica had left him in bed, and Logan had been predictably drunk. Dick had showed up to give him some company and not quite so predictably, Logan had spilled his guts. Everything that he was feeling had been bottled up for so long that it had spewed out even as Logan had tried to stop it. No matter how drunken Logan got, he had never leaned on Dick like that. And they had gotten plenty drunk together.

He had told Dick everything about that night, even things that he hadn't planned on admitting to himself.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Logan had left the celebration downstairs to go up to his suite. It was graduation and everyone was happy that high school was over and they had gotten through it. Logan himself was a little relieved that he had managed to scrape by with enough on his final exams to leave some options open. He liked to tell people that he didn't want to continue with his education, but the truth was that he had been looking at some pamphlets. Writing had always been one of his secret passions; maybe even one that he would follow up on with a few courses. His mediocre grades would be boosted in the eyes of wary admission boards by his father's money.**_

_**Taking a moment to regret that he would be living off the money of scum like Aaron Echolls, Logan lifted the glass in his hand up and looked down. As toasts went it was a little dark to think of your father in hell, but it was all that made sense to Logan. And no matter how much he had despised the man, Logan was not stupid or noble enough to reject what was left to him in Aaron's will after the bastard had been shivved in prison. 'Shivved' was such an odd word. It hardly managed to convey its brutality. But like thinking of Aaron in hell, it just seemed to fit perfectly. **_

_**Logan turned in surprise when the door to his suite opened. The surprise continued when he saw that it was Veronica with her key card in her hand. She had never given it back, even after Duncan had left, and Logan had never asked for it back.**_

"_**Veronica?" Logan said in gently questioning voice. He didn't know why she was here, but didn't let himself hope that it was to reminisce about old times. Fact was that if that was her purpose, it would probably kill him. He had already been thinking about her non-stop for the past few weeks; ever since finding out that she had gotten into Stanford.**_

_**She was leaving in little more then two months and Logan wasn't sure if he would ever see her again; wasn't sure if she wanted to see him. Things had been strained between them ever since …when had things not been strained between them? Logan almost laughed out loud at the thought. Their relationship had never been what you would call calm and relaxing.**_

"_**I saw you leaving the party downstairs" Veronica explained softly, walking into the room and standing next to him. She was close enough that Logan could smell her. And he knew why they would never be completely comfortable around each other: they stirred each other up to much. Hell, even when he was doing his best to ruin her life he had been checking out her ass. And he had been doing it years before that.**_

"_**Came up to keep me company?" Logan snarked at her. But his voice was soft and it didn't carry any bite in it. His eyes were eating her up. She was wearing a slinky black dress with a halter top that showed off her shoulders and dipped low in the front. He couldn't help but wonder about the type of underwear she was wearing underneath to pull the top off. He let himself believe that she had gone without a bra. It didn't help him keep hold of his control, but thinking about it made his mouth water.**_

"_**Yeah" Veronica answered his question in a husky voice, the look in her eyes telling Logan everything he needed to know. Thoughts of her underwear suddenly became a lot less important when he was faced with an opportunity to see her first hand.**_

"_**Are you sure?" Logan asked her. The words came out as a croak that had seductive smile lighting up Veronica's face. It had cost him to ask, but that smile made it worth it. Not only did she just answer his question, but if he wasn't mistaken, she had gotten a lot more confident with her decision. "I ask only because I have been wanting to see what you have on under that dress and I'm not sure if I can stop after I find out" he continued ruefully.**_

_**Veronica let her hand lift to cup Logan's cheek as she smiled sweetly into his eyes. "We both know that if I want you to stop you will" she chided him gently. Logan's heart ached with her trust in him. Trust had never been one of their strong suits. "But I won't want you to" she whispered as she leaned in to seal the words with a kiss.**_

_**She tasted like heaven.**_

_**No matter how many times they kissed that was always the first thought that went through his head. From the first at the Camelot, to the last. No one had ever tasted so good to him then Veronica Mars. It had given him a few bad moments at the beginning. It had been life changing to discover that not every woman in his life would be overshadowed by Lily's memory. The guilt, luckily, hadn't lasted long after he found about Lily's extra curricular activities with Weevil. And now, after knowing about her and his dad, even his memories of Lily had diminished. It was Veronica now that he feared would taint any other relationship he had.**_

"_**So about that dress" Logan said cheekily when they pulled apart for breath. He could feel Veronica's small frame shake against him with her laughter and he looked down into her face. Nothing was more beautiful to Logan then Veronica's smile. And it brought an extra glow to his heart when he was the one who put it there.**_

"_**I guess I'll have to take it off for you" Veronica teased him saucily, pushing a hand against his chest. Logan stumbled back as Veronica brushed past him and sauntered to his bedroom door. She turned back and gave him a questioning look that would have been innocent had it not been for the twinkle in her eye. "Don't you want to watch?" she asked him.**_

_**Logan's eyes darkened and he took a step forward eagerly. "Oh yeah" he answered her question lustily. Veronica's pleased laughter was all woman and Logan felt his whole body tighten in desire. He had heard that laugh before, but it had been after a frustrating session of heavy petting and not on the way to the bedroom.**_

_**When he got into the room it was to have Veronica take charge again. She led him to the bed and pushed him again, until he sat down heavily. Then, her siren's smile firmly back in place, she took a few steps back and lifted her hands up to her hair. It was loose and falling down her shoulders. She scooped it up, letting it fall over her left shoulder and freeing her to untie her dress without it getting in the way.**_

_**She swayed softly as she slowly untied the strings. Logan didn't think that she was aware of her movements, which only made them sexier. Was there anything hotter then a woman's innate sexuality taking over? Logan sure didn't think so at that moment. When Veronica had the dress undone she held it up to cover herself still. Logan couldn't hold back a groan at the deliberate delay. She was killing him!**_

_**Shaking her head to let her hair cover her breasts she let the dress drop, first to her waist, and then over her hips until it was pooling at her feet. Logan wouldn't have called himself a leg man before, but he hadn't seen Veronica wearing brief black underwear, her hair and nothing else before. She wasn't tall, but her legs still seemed to go on forever. Then she pulled her hair away and Logan realized that he was a breast man after all.**_

_**Unable to remain sitting any longer, Logan went to her as slowly as he could. Without hesitation he lifted his hands to brush gently across the firm mounds that she had never revealed to him before. Her intake of breath was his reward and his own wicked smile crept across his face. Manoeuvring her so her back was to the bed, he pushed her gently until she fell back.**_

_**The light spilling from the doorway highlighted her features and Logan got lost in the dips and curves that were her body. He took in the look of her in her black underwear and knew that he had never seen anything more beautiful.**_

_**He quickly pulled his shirt up over his head and off, throwing it onto the floor next to her clothes. He knew that his striptease had nothing on hers, but he wasn't worried. From the way her breath had caught at seeing him half naked, she liked his just fine.**_

_**He tried to flash his arrogant grin at her, but couldn't quite manage it. All he could do was pull his pants off slowly, as he watched her to see any signs of panic. He didn't want go to fast for her. He wanted things to be perfect. That was why, when he joined her on the bed, he was still wearing his boxers.**_

_**He trailed his fingers up from her ankles to her knees, appreciating everything about her. Her skin was so milky white that he couldn't stop himself from tasting her. Veronica jumped a little when Logan's lips touched her knees.**_

"_**Logan" she said in a strangled cry that made Logan tighten everywhere. He went further up her body, but only brushed across her underwear before moving on to her stomach. He breathed over her and felt it when she shivered with excitement. Logan smoothed his hand over her belly with reverence and whispered her name as she moaned.**_

_**Moving up her body again, Logan kissed her with all the love he felt for her, keeping it gentle and slow. But Veronica wasn't content to let the pace stay slow. She dug her nails into his back and arched her body against his in an effort to get relief. Logan's control snapped and he moved down her body again, quickly stripping them both of their underwear so that they were touching skin to skin everywhere. He had a moment to think about how perfect it felt before his desire pushed him again.**_

_**It wasn't until she was panting his name, her legs locked around his waist, and him poised to join them that he thought of protection. The pause had Veronica whimpering and Logan made the decision for them both. **_

_**Logan made love with Veronica a number of times that night, each time thinking of the condoms in his drawer a few feet away, and each time deciding to go without. He knew what the risks were and that Veronica would hate him if she knew, but he did it anyway. For every odd in favour of her getting pregnant the odds went up for him holding on to her. Veronica was the type of girl who would marry the man who got her pregnant.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

OK, maybe he didn't share all the details with Dick, but he had told him enough. He had spilled about his feelings for Veronica and what he had done in his attempt to hold on to her. Dick had reacted with shock and disgust. And while Dick had made it seem like the disgust was over Logan wanting to have a family, Logan had always wondered if it was more about the betrayal of Veronica's trust.

Not that he had wondered much. After a few weeks had passed without any sign of Veronica, Logan had assumed that she had gotten her period like usual. Veronica was regular, which he knew because she would get hot right after she was finished. She must have given it some time before checking, hoping, Logan was sure, that she was just late.

Guilt started to eat at Logan's insides. Any pain that Veronica went through because of this pregnancy would be completely his fault. What made it worse was that there was a part of him that was still ecstatic that his plan had worked. He was now engaged to Veronica Mars and she was carrying his child. No matter how much guilt he felt over, Logan knew that he couldn't regret it, not when it had given him everything that he wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Veronica could hear the murmur of voices as she woke up. 'Her dad must have left the TV on' she thought hazily to herself. Keeping her eyes closed and snuggling into her covers she tried to go back to sleep. Her alarm wasn't beeping at her so it wasn't time for her to get up yet. But as breathed in, she realized that her pillows didn't smell like this. The detergent wasn't right. Sniffing experimentally, her eyes popped open. The pillows smelled like Logan, which made sense, because she was in his bed.

Sitting up slowly and looking down at herself, she sucked in a breath to see that she was wearing only her underwear. 'What the hell?' she thought in surprise. She couldn't remember how she had gotten here. The last thing she remembered was…falling asleep in Logan's arms.

Veronica's consternation melted away. Logan had made her more comfortable by putting her in his bed, and though he had taken her clothes off, he hadn't taken advantage of the situation. She knew he hadn't, because if Logan had touched her she would have woken up pretty quickly. Sighing and falling lightly back into the bed Veronica let herself remember the last time she had been in this bed.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Sunlight slanted in from the windows and hit Veronica's eyes. Moaning in frustration, Veronica cursed herself for not making Logan sleep on this side of the bed. She turned on to her other side to avoid the light and found herself face to face with a sleeping Logan.**_

_**His hair was sticking up in strange directions and made her smile. It wasn't too long, just enough for her to get her fingers in it when he…Veronica felt the warmth rush through her as she remembered their night together. It was their first and it had been amazing. And the second, third and fourth had been even better, it that was possible. Her eyes took in how his eyelashes curved over his cheek and his mouth was slack in his sleep. He looked so peaceful, as though he didn't have a care in the world.**_

_**But Veronica knew differently. In the past few months, Logan's life had been one disaster after another; first their break-up, then almost going to jail for killing Felix. And no matter how much of a bastard the man had been, Veronica didn't think that his father's death had left Logan as unaffected as he wanted people to believe.**_

_**But maybe now he **__was__** problem-free. He had his father's money to live on lavishly, the charges against him were dropped, and she was in his bed. Funny how life worked itself out.**_

"_**I love you" she whispered softly, not wanting to wake him and not ready to say the words so he could hear. She wasn't sure what his reaction would be, but was afraid that he would expect more from her then she could give. Veronica knew what Logan was like when he loved a girl, she had seen it first hand with Lily. He was a sweet and caring boyfriend, but he was also very intense. A week wouldn't go by without some huge fight breaking out between him and Lily, and usually it was over something trivial. Veronica had always thought that their fighting had always been because Lily hadn't been capable of loving Logan as completely as he loved her. She would always give in to the slightest urge to be with other men.**_

_**That wasn't the problem for them though. When Veronica was with Logan she didn't have urges to be with other guys, she only wanted him. And that had always scared her, that single-mindedness. It hadn't been like that with any other guy, just Logan. What if she let him be the love of her life and something happened? What if he left her? Or worse, he had the tendency to put himself in danger, so what if he got himself killed? Veronica's nightmares had gone through that scenario more times then she would like to admit.**_

"_**What if I let myself think forever and I lose you?" she asked him out loud, her voice a whisper that she could barely hear. But she already knew the answer. It would kill her.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

She had run out soon after, remembering all the reason's she had broken things off in the first place. Only an idiot would stay when they knew it would destroy them. Or maybe it was an idiot that would run from love because they were afraid of it ending. Being without Logan was being without Logan, no matter the reason. And she was tired of running. She was going to grab onto this chance that fate had handed them and start to really trust in him; to trust in forever.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Just promise you that you won't tell her" Logan said tensely to Dick. They had spent the last ten minutes arguing in whispers over what Logan had done and he knew that it was time to end it. Veronica was only a room away and he didn't want to risk her finding out what they were talking about.

Dick looked at him for a minute before nodding. "If you want to tie a ball and chain to your leg, its fine with me" he said in a tone that belied his vehemence of just a minute before. He was sure that Veronica would find out. Logan was half sure that Dick believed Veronica knew who shot JFK. Not that he blamed the guy, not after everything that had happened between the two of them. Every secret Dick had, had been exposed by Veronica, down to him _slumming_ with a poor girl.

Logan sighed, wondering if he could trust Dick to keep quiet. He would ask for his word, but he didn't think that it was worth much. He didn't have much choice though; he would just have to hope that Dick was never put in a situation where he _had_ to tell. Now all Logan had to worry about was sharing the good news with Veronica's father.

"Dude, you just went pale again" Dick said with some actual concern in his voice. "You sure your all right?"

Logan shook his head and grinned wryly. "Would you be all right if you had to tell Keith Mars that you got his only daughter pregnant?" He asked lightly.

"That isn't something that Dick will _ever_ have to worry about" Veronica answered tartly from the doorway of his bedroom. Both men looked over at her in surprise. Logan didn't know how long Veronica had been listening and panic filled him. Even from snippets of their conversation she would get suspicious and try to figure out what was up. And with Veronica Mars, she usually found out what she wanted.

Logan gave a quick worried look in Dick's direction. Veronica wouldn't have to put much pressure on him before he snapped like a cracker.

"And you don't have to worry either Logan" Veronica continued with a saccharine smile. "I'll make sure he doesn't have his gun on him when we tell him". Logan chuckled along with Dick's laugh. If she was joking around like this then she hadn't heard much. Thank god.

When Dick stopped laughing he had a sober look on his face. He stood from the couch and went to Veronica, taking her hands. Veronica gave him a questioning look and tensed. "I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am" he said seriously. Veronica's eyes widened and she tried to pull her hands free. She opened her mouth to speak but Dick cut her off. "No matter how much Logan cares about you, I never thought he would go to these extremes to keep you"

Logan's heart stopped and he looked at Dick as if he had grown another head. He couldn't believe the bastard had…Veronica's laugh interrupted his thoughts and Logan moved his gaze to her.

"Thanks Dick" she laughed. "I was sure that you would assume I had trapped him, not the other way around" She pulled her hands completely away and walked over to sit next to Logan on the couch. With his head still spinning he automatically put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. He gave Dick an incredulous look as Veronica snuggled into him.

"What Logan?" he asked innocently. The twinkle in his eye made Logan's insides shake. Logan was lucky that Veronica took it as a joke; otherwise he would be dead right now. But at least now that it _had_ been made as a joke, Veronica probably wouldn't consider it as truth. "Just because I'm your best man doesn't mean I don't prefer Veronica over you"

This time Logan only smiled wryly as Veronica laughed. "Thanks Dick" he said, meaning it. The idiot could be charming when he put his mind to it, and apparently now was one of those times.

"No problem" Dick said easily. "Way I figure it, the best man gets to give the bride a kiss". Logan was halfway through an eye roll when Veronica turned green and clutched her stomach. Logan's drew up in concern and Dick looked nervous. "You look like your gonna hurl Ronnie" he said bluntly. "Morning sickness" It was the second time in one day that Logan was surprised to see a softer side of Dick Casablancas.

But Veronica was obviously untouched by Dick's gentle tone, because she didn't pass up the opportunity to insult him go by. The look she gave him seemed to ask if he was slow in the head. "No Dick" she said as if he were a child. "You just said you were going to kiss me"

Everyone laughed this time. Logan kissed Veronica softly on the forehead and grinned proudly at Dick. "And she's all mine"

"Lucky you" Dick responded sarcastically as he settled himself on the other side of the couch. He gave Logan an expectant look. "So when are you guys going to tell the Sheriff" he asked, using Keith's old title like many of the 09ers did. Very few held respect for Lamb. He was a joke for most of them.

"Today" Veronica answered Dick solidly. Logan looked down at her in question. Smiling up at him she explained. "The longer we wait the more upset he will be"

Logan nodded. That made sense, because if they waited at all it wouldn't just be that she was pregnant, it would be that they hid it from him. And the last thing they needed to do was make things worse. "But we're going to buy the ring first" he said. "It'll be harder for him to get rid of me if you already have the ring on your finger"

"I won't argue with that" Veronica said, making Logan frown.

"Why? Because your dad _will_ try to get rid of me or because you want the ring?" Logan thought that it was an important distinction considering that Keith could probably make him disappear without getting caught.

"Mostly the second one" Veronica admitted with a twinkle in her eye. Logan smiled in relief for about a second.

"What do you mean, mostly?"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

An hour later the three of them traveled down the elevator together. Logan was still holding his arm on Veronica's shoulder, making certain that she stayed close. He knew that it was immature, but he wanted people to see them together. See them as a couple again.

"Still don't want me to come?" Dick asked them with a teasing grin. Logan and Veronica were headed to the jewellers to pick out a ring and neither really wanted it to be a group activity. Logan was going to do everything that he could to make this romantic and not just necessary. He didn't want Veronica to look back and have regrets about her marriage.

"No thank you" Logan said wryly as the walked out of the lobby. Dick lifted his hand in salute as he headed toward his truck; Logan's X-Terra was parked in the opposite direction. Leaning down to kiss Veronica lightly on the lips he caught her eye. "Ready?" he asked. She smiled her answer and the headed to the bright yellow SUV.

* * *

"I still can't believe that you got it" Veronica said incredulously as they drove towards her apartment. They had just left the jewellers and Veronica was now sporting a large sapphire engagement ring. It had small diamonds surrounding it and was on a gold band. "It was way too expensive Logan" Veronica told him for the hundredth time since it had caught her eye.

"It's what you want" Logan told her, using the same answer he had every time she had protested his purchase. "And considering that this is both my first and last time buying an engagement ring, I can afford to splurge on it"

"You're going to make me cry" Veronica accused him, letting her hand smooth over his knee. Logan was about to respond, when he heard the sirens behind him. Glancing in the rear-view mirror, he swore. He pulled over as Veronica looked back over her shoulder to see what was going on. Still muttering under his breath, Logan watched in his mirror as Lamb walked over to the X-Terra.

"Well, well" Lamb said with an evil grin as he took in the sight of Veronica sitting next to Logan. She had taken her hand off of his knee when the sirens had started and was hiding her left hand as casually as she could. Logan hoped it worked, because if Lamb found out about the engagement, he would probably tell Keith over the phone before they had a chance to tell him face to face. The guy was that much of an ass. "If it isn't Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls back together again" Lamb looked at Logan with a smirk. "Can't let go, can you?" he asked with a pitying look that had Logan's hands fisting on the wheel.

"Was there something you wanted, Deputy?" he asked, not able to stop himself from adding the hit on the end. And Lamb's eyes narrowed nicely from the insult. Everyone knew that Lamb was insecure when it came to his predecessor, with good reason. Keith Mars, even after a major scandal had rocked his campaign for sheriff, had lost only by a few votes. Next election year would almost surely signal the end of Lamb's reign, if Keith decided to run, that is.

"Please step out of the veh…." Lamb started to say, but trailed off when his eyes hit on Veronica's hand. It was still laying palm up on her lap. "Show me your hands Veronica" he said instead, making Logan wince. He knew that Veronica couldn't just tell him off, Lamb would make up some crap about her concealing an illegal substance. Meeting her eyes, Logan tried to apologize as Veronica showed her hands to Lamb. "Is that an engagement ring?" Lamb asked in surprise, rocking back on his heels. His eyes went to Veronica's face, then to Logan's. An understanding grin crossed his face.

"Can we go now?" Veronica asked him coolly.

Lamb's smile just grew larger. "He got you pregnant, huh?" he asked with what almost seemed like joy. Taking Veronica's silence as a yes he moved his eyes to Logan. "I knew you wanted to keep her Echolls, but this is kind of low; even for _your_ family"

"You shut your mouth" Logan hissed through his teeth. He kept his eyes trained forward, knowing that he might lose everything if he was stupid enough to get in a fight with the sheriff.

"Hit a nerve?" Lamb asked maliciously. "You can do better" he told Veronica seriously as he stepped back from the window and walked back to his cruiser.

Logan sat there for a minute after Lamb pulled away. Lamb had hit the nail on the head. Logan had done what he had to, to keep Veronica, and he was beneath her. She deserved more then the lies he was giving her, more then a forced marriage. Guilt finally made a final push and took over inside him. This was his way of loving her?

"Veronica" he croaked out, knowing that he had to tell her the truth.

"Don't worry about Lamb, Logan. He doesn't know what he's talking about" Veronica reassured him seriously, seeing the look on Logan's face. "I know that you would never do something like that, he's just being a jerk" A wry smile came to her face. "But we had better hurry, Lamb is probably going to tell my dad as soon as possible".

Logan looked into her eyes and knew that if he didn't tell her right now then he never could. Her trust was too new that if he ruined it then he would never get it back. And after a second of looking into her beautiful eyes he couldn't take that chance. He loved her, but not enough to let her go.

"I'm not good enough for you Veronica" he told her hoarsely, knowing in his heart that it was true. "But I will love you for the rest of my life" he continued just as honestly. He watched as she smiled and the tension melted off of her face. Giving her a hard, fast kiss he started to pull away from the side of the road.

If he had waited half a minute longer the Hummer would have passed them by. Some high, 14 year old 09ers had stolen their mothers new ride and were doing their best to see how fast it would go. They turned a corner hard and came barrelling down the main street just as Logan's X-Terra was starting to move. Neither drivers had a chance to avoid collision, but the kid behind the wheel of the Hummer was to far gone to even try. The passenger side of the SUV took the hit at an angle and the back door crumpled in on impact. Logan had a moment to look over at Veronica before the motion of the car threw him forward and he blacked out. He would always remember the sight of her head hitting the passenger side door.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Veronica could hear her alarm beeping and groaned. It couldn't be time to get up yet, she felt as if she had lead weights on her eyelids. Her entire body felt like it had lead weights holding it down. Moving her arm weakly she tried to reach for the snooze button, but couldn't make it. Her arm moved maybe half an inch.

It was enough for her to notice the coarseness of the sheets underneath her though. Not her over laundered flannel sheets, but crisp in that way that comes after being washed with bleach. Breathing in deeply from her nose, the smell of antiseptic explained everything to her.

Opening her eyes she looked to where the pulse monitoring machine was beating its steady noise. Veronica watched it for any signs of irregularity but stopped when she realized that she was calm. She had just woken up in a hospital bed and was calm. Her brain automatically supplied her with the only answer. "Drugs" she rasped out, not knowing she was going to speak it out loud before she heard her own voice. "Good drugs"

"Veronica?" she heard from the doorway of the small private hospital room. Her father stood there with a cup of coffee in his hand and his eyes wide with shock. He had apparently not expected her to be awake.

"Daddy" she croaked at him, wanting to relieve the stress she saw on his face. His clothes had the rumpled, slept-in look that they had after an all nighter and his face was haggard with worry and sleep deprivation.

Shaking of his shock from finding her awake after 12 hours of worry, Keith Mars moved quickly to sit in the chair by her hospital bed. It was a squat, square of a chair that was the most uncomfortable thing he had ever sat in. "How are you feeling honey?" he asked her gently as his hand moved to press the nurse call button. He knew that the doctor would have to be notified that she was awake, but he didn't want to leave her.

"Drugged" she answered him simply with a dreamy smile on her face. Her eyes though, they weren't as dull as he would have expected. They had a familiar look in them; she wanted answers. "Why would I have high grade painkillers pumped into me?" she asked groggily. "And how long have I been out of it?"

"Veronica" Keith started with a swallow. But the nurse came in and saved him from having to explain to his daughter that she had a head trauma that the doctors hadn't been entirely sure she would wake from, and a miscarriage of the baby she had just found out about.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"Daddy, where's Logan?" Veronica asked in an uncertain voice, cutting through the doctor's words. The man was average sized and handsome in the way bookish men had. His glasses were small rectangles that accented the sharp angles of his face and brought out the colour of his green eyes. His voice was calm and soothing and his smile was one meant to comfort. Keith had introduced him, but she couldn't remember his name and didn't care to. He had been telling her how lucky she was after being in a car accident, and everything had come back to her. Well, everything until after Lamb stopped them. And if she was seriously hurt, then where was Logan? "Daddy?" she said again when he just shared a look with the doctor.

"He's getting some rest honey" he finally told her with a weak smile. Veronica's mind began to race with questions and doubts. Was he lying to her so she wouldn't freak out? Turning her head to the doctor she silently asked him for confirmation.

Another comforting smile came from the nameless doctor, but he nodded in agreement. Veronica let out a deep breath that she hadn't been aware of holding in. Logan was alright. The thought seemed to be blaring from speakers inside her head, calming her sudden panic. But then another voice was piping up too. It was asking her why her dad was making a brave face when everything was okay; maybe because everything wasn't okay.

"Then what _is_ wrong?" she asked the doctor. He knew and it might be easier if she heard it from him. But the man just shared another look with Keith and gave her the same smile. The smile that made her want to throw up. She could tell the man's bedside manner was topnotch, but at that moment she would have preferred a 'House'-like bluntness.

"Honey" Keith started, making Veronica look over at him. He wasn't smiling anymore. "You…the trauma of the car accident" he stopped as emotion overtook him. Veronica watched as tears began to gather in his eyes. There was a big part of her that wanted to comfort him, but the other part needed for him to finish. Because she was scared that she already knew exactly what he was going to say.

-----------

Flowers clasped in his hands clumsily, Logan walked through the hospital hallways with a vacant look in his eyes. He had gone back to his hotel room three hours ago when Keith told him to get some rest, but he couldn't stay. When he had gone into the room it had been like a fist to the stomach. He saw her everywhere. Near the door, bravely telling him that she was pregnant. On the couch in his arms as he soothed her worries. And in his bed, cuddling close to him. But perversely, though she had been everywhere for him, she had been nowhere in sight.

Because she was lying in a hospital bed where the doctors weren't sure if she would wake up or slip into a coma. His grip tightening unconsciously, the flowers were bruised hopelessly, but he didn't notice.

He was going to lose her.

The thought pounded in his mind with every step. If he stopped walking it would take the rhythm from his breath, then from his heartbeat. Short of death, there was no escaping the fact that Veronica Mars was not going to be his wife.

He was as aware of the pitying looks sent his way as he was of the tears rolling down his face; not at all.

---------------

Staring up at the white plastered ceiling of the hospital room, Veronica was dimly aware of her father's voice continuing beside her. She didn't pay attention though; she couldn't. Not when her baby was dead.

Dead.

The word hit her hard and a sob wrenched out of her chest. Curling onto her side away from her father she barely noticed the pulling of her IV or the different bruises she was aggravating. Sobbing harshly into her hands she flinched when her father touched her. He hadn't known about the baby, not when it had still been alive just hours ago. It. A horrified cry escaped her as she continued to weep. She had just thought of her baby as an it, just like everyone else was probably doing right now. The idea of it had her curling into a tighter ball.

"Veronica!" Logan's voice called out hoarsely in surprise. She tried to turn towards him, but was too uncoordinated and stiff. She had to tell him about the baby. Sobbing out incomprehensible words to try to explain, Veronica felt Logan's weight depress the other side of the bed. His right arm slid gently around her and she finally managed to turn to him. Pressing herself into his arms she was wracked with her grief.

"I know baby, I know" he whispered over and over into her hair, soothing a hand down her back. She felt him shaking with his own grief and tears and felt an odd sense of peace come into the back of her mind. Logan was here, and together they would get through this. They would cry for their baby in a way that no one else could.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Logan sat in the sterile waiting room. He stared forward without seeing anything, but he had spent so much time in that room in past hours that he knew it down to the last coffee stain. The couches were worn and faded from use, but comfortably so. End tables were scattered around, each with their own selection of old magazines. A small tube TV was nailed to an equally small stand and was kept on CNN at all times. None of the furniture in the room matched in anything but their old age; Colors ranging from a light orange to a dark blue on the couches and chairs were interchanged with the white plastic and dark stained wood of the tables. It was a mismatched array of contradictions that matched Logan's mood perfectly.

He kept replaying a memory in his head. Veronica curled on her side sobbing, with different wires and tubes pulling at her skin. He had walked in expecting her to be unconscious and found her grieving the loss of their child.

Their child.

He had only known about the baby's existence for a few hours before the accident, but the pain was overwhelming. They hadn't really talked too much about the baby other then that they would be together to handle the pregnancy. But Logan had thought about it. When he had been tucking her into his bed he had lingered longer then he had to.

Her stomach had been just as flat and smooth as he remembered and his fingers had itched to touch her. He had held back though, because of the dark circles under her eyes just as much as her vulnerability. She had needed some sleep to get her strength back. He had imagined her stomach growing larger to push against him as they slept together. He had imagined bringing her to Lamaze class and breathing with her. And he had imagined a little girl with her smile.

Tears gathered in Logan's eyes at the memory. The doctor said it had been too early to know the sex of the baby. It hadn't been big enough yet. A halting breath rattled through his chest as he reigned in his emotions. He couldn't afford to be an emotional wreck anymore. He had to be strong for Veronica now.

"Logan?" Dick asked from the seat next to him. "You ok, man?" he asked, in what Logan thought of as Dick's stupidest moment yet. He had the overwhelming urge to scream at him. To yell and curse him out for asking him something so inane when the world was crashing down on his head.

"What do you think?" he said instead, a deep and complete weariness setting in. It wasn't Dick's fault that Logan was angry. The guy had been sitting here with Logan for the last two hours trying to give some support. Logan wasn't going to repay him by biting his head off.

"I think you should be looking at the bright side" Dick answered his question honestly. Logan turned his head slowly to look at him and reconsidered biting his head of. Dick got the hint from Logan's expression and continued quickly. "I mean think about it, Dude. Veronica is ok, you're ok. And the doctor's said that Veronica can still have babies when she's ready" he listed. "And maybe its better that _she's_ ready next time and not just you" he finished honestly.

Logan stared at him for a few seconds before dropping his head into his hands. Dick had a point. Logan had gotten Veronica pregnant without thinking about the consequences on her life. And when he did think about it he still chose to be a selfish prick.

"Maybe you're right, Dick" Logan said in a harsh whisper. "Maybe this is best for Veronica".

"What?!" Veronica exclaimed from the hallway. Logan's head snapped up in horror as he realized that she had been standing there listening to them. His mind raced to come up with a story…something so that she wouldn't learn the truth.

"Veronica" Keith's voice called out impatiently as he walked up the other side of the hallway and spotted her standing there. "The doctor said you could walk to the bathroom, not take an evening stroll" he nagged as he took her arm to support her. Looking to Logan so he could bust him for not getting her back into bed, his words froze in his throat at the guilty look on the young man's face.

"What did Dick mean by that Logan?" Veronica's voice rasped out harshly, making Keith wince. He wanted to get Veronica back into bed, but he had a feeling that she wouldn't go until she had whatever answers Logan was hiding from her.

"Veronica…" Logan started in a pleading voice as he started to stand up. But Veronica cut him off with a sharp shake of her head. She turned her eyes to Dick instead. Keith watched as a man a head taller then Veronica squirmed under her gaze. It was apparent that it would only take a few more seconds until Veronica sapped him like a cracker.

"I uh…I" Dick stuttered out as he tried to keep Logan's secret. But Veronica just looked at him expectantly and he crumbled. It was part fear, because Dick knew first hand what Veronica was capable of when she was on a mission. But it was part guilt too. He had known what Logan's plan had been, knew it was wrong, but hadn't told her. "Logan let you get pregnant on purpose" Dick burst out suddenly. Calm took over him after, settling nerves that had been jumping since the moment Logan had asked him to be his best man.

But as the comprehension of his words came to Veronica, he wished them back. He would rather deal with her wrath then have to see the hurt on her face in this moment. Veronica had always been tough, even before Lily died, and seeing her hurting like this made his insides twist. When he had joked about liking Veronica better then Logan it had been less of a joke then any of them could have known. Veronica had more of Dick's respect than anyone alive.

"Veronica" Logan said in a broken voice. But she turned away from him and walked to her room. Keith followed, giving his support, but the look he shot Logan was murderous.

"Maybe we should get outta here" Dick said nervously, standing quickly and keeping his eye out for Veronica's father. It wouldn't be too surprising if the man returned with his gun out.

"I'm not leaving yet" Logan said flatly. Dick opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it when he saw Logan's face. The guy either had a death wish or wanted to face up to things like a man. And as Dick left the hospital he still didn't know which one it was.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Veronica took a breath in, felt her ribs press against her lungs, and then let it out. She did it over and over again, not letting herself think about anything but breathing. She didn't do it to avoid the emotions pushing at her, but because she wasn't sure that her body wouldn't just shut down completely if she didn't concentrate on keeping it going. In one day she had lost the baby she had just started to love and the man she had loved for what seemed like forever.

A shuddering sob racked her small body as the reality set in. She had let herself trust in him, in forever. And he had betrayed her. The pain tearing her apart was so strong that Veronica tried to give herself over to it. But her memories kept popping up, showing her the clues she had missed, the signs she had ignored. But no matter what else, he had seemed surprised. When Veronica had told him that she was pregnant, he had been surprised. Maybe he hadn't planned everything…

"_**It's been over a month since you ran out while I was sleeping" He narrowed his eyes and tapped his chin as though deep in thought. He turned back to pick up his drink as he finished the farce. "Aha!" he said as if having an epiphany. "You're pregnant"**_

Except that he had guessed the truth. So maybe his 'surprise' had been feigned. He had proven how talented a liar he was in the past so it wasn't such a stretch. Her mind jumped forward and skimmed through every gesture and move he had made that made sense in a completely different way now. Logan had gone from shock to possessiveness so quickly, tying her into the idea of marriage, tying her to him.

A small flame of joy opened up in her at the thought. He loved her enough to do anything to keep her with him. The amount of desperation it would take for him to do this… Veronica shook her head in disgust. He tried to trap her into marriage and it made her happy?! No way, not when he completely disregarded her dreams for the future. He knew how much she wanted to go to Stanford, how hard she had worked. And he had still done it.

Coward.

The word whispered through Veronica's mind, taunting her. He hadn't asked her to stay with him, or to even give him a chance, he had just taken the decision away from her. Too scared to trust in her love for him; just like she had been too scared to stay with him without the trap.

It was her fault too. Neither of them had gone the distance to keep the other fairly, so Logan had done it unfairly. And while Veronica hadn't done it herself, she had grasped onto the chance the pregnancy gave her and held on. It was a way to be with him without worrying that he would leave her. They would have a baby. They both knew what it was to have a bad parent and wouldn't do the same to their child. She had used the baby to hold on to him as much as he had used it to hold on to her.

Veronica's head fell forward and what seemed like the hundredth time in a couple of days, she cried.

------------------

It was the day that Veronica went home. Logan wasn't sure what he was going to do when she got here, but he knew what he wasn't going to do. He wasn't going to hide his feelings, or run away at the first sign of rejection.

Sitting on their front porch, his back propped up by their door, Logan had his eyes on the road. He didn't know what time they were going to be here, but he wasn't going to miss them. It would be too easy for her to refuse to see him if he knocked on their door when she was already inside. And while he didn't plan on forcing himself on her, he wanted to gauge her reaction to him.

_**Logan had waited in the dingy waiting room at the hospital until Keith had come out of Veronica's room. Anger had been in every line of his body and Logan had braced himself to take whatever the older man threw his way.**_

"_**She's hurting" Keith said simply, getting past Logan's barriers easily. Eyes closing tightly and a look of agony on his face, Logan swallowed. There he was, back to hurting Veronica. Sometimes that seemed like the only thing he was good at. It was too bad his 'talent' made him want to kill himself. "I want you to leave" Keith continued after a moment.**_

_**Logan opened up his eyes and looked into Keith's. He saw the anger there, but also sympathy. Not something he had expected to see from Veronica's overprotective father.**_

"_**I loved Leanne enough to believe she could love me the same way. All I had to do was be a good husband and father and she would realize that she loved me." Keith said suddenly, seeming to understand Logan's confusion. Glancing away from Logan for a second, Keith cleared his throat and continued. "But I also loved Veronica enough not to hold on to a woman that didn't feel the same as I did".**_

"_**So I should let Veronica go?" Logan choked out, the unexpected confidence making his emotions rise again. He hadn't meant for it to be a question, but couldn't help it. He wanted to hold on to her, but couldn't trust his instincts with her. She only got hurt that way.**_

"_**I think that you should let Veronica have some time to think" Keith said with a deep sigh. Logan tried not to let his hopes up, but it was so hard. Time to think meant a maybe, not a no. **_

In the end, Logan had written Veronica a letter explaining how he felt and had given it to Keith. Logan wasn't sure if Veronica had read it, or even if Keith had given it to her. Nothing was for sure and it was driving Logan crazy. He knew that he should give Veronica time, but he needed to see her; needed her to see _him_ before she made any solid decisions.

When the car pulled up, Logan scrambled to stand and took a few steps forward. He could see Veronica through the windshield, but it wasn't good enough. As soon as he saw her his hands started itching to touch her. Keith got out of the car first and Logan struggled to move his eyes from Veronica to follow the other man's moves.

Looking at Logan wearily from the front of his car Keith sighed. Logan knew what he was going to say, that he should leave. Logan wasn't sure that he shouldn't. But before anything was said, both men looked to Veronica as she got out of the car.

Logan's eyes ate her up. Her hair was pulled into a long neat ponytail and her face was washed clean, but pale. She was wearing comfortable jeans and an oversized sweater that did nothing for her curves. Her eyes were bruised with lack of sleep and tears.

She was beautiful.

Even he was taken aback by the realization that no matter what she looked like he thought she was beautiful. And he was always right. He searched her eyes for the answers he came for, but she was as guarded as ever. He couldn't tell anything that she was feeling and it made him want to close off his own emotions in fear. But he took a deep breath and hung on to his new found courage.

"Are you happy that I lost the baby?" Veronica asked him bluntly. Logan froze. He still couldn't read anything from her face and didn't know what answer she wanted. He had used the baby to trap her, so the end of the pregnancy meant that she was free. She could go to Stanford and go on with her life.

"No" Logan choked out honestly. Telling her what she wanted to hear wasn't what he came here to do. He wanted her to love him without any manipulations or lies. And he had loved that baby for more than giving him Veronica. He had loved the idea of his child being in Veronica's womb, but also just the child itself. Apart from Veronica, a piece of Logan's heart had died that day.

Not realizing that everything he was feeling was shining through his eyes, he met Veronica's gaze. A brief moment was all that it took, and then Veronica was moving forward. Walking, and then running, she threw herself into his arms and held on tight.

"I love you Logan" she whispered into his ear huskily. His grip tightening, the tears that had been threatening to fall finally did. "I love you too" she whispered again, answering the question he had asked her in his letter and making his heart grow.

Keith watched as his daughter and the young man he had known since childhood cried in each other's arms. Keith smiled slowly.

END NOTE: I decided not to put Logan's letter in the fic. I had written it and everything, but what was said was a little redundant. I reread the chapter and knew without the letter what Logan felt. Veronica needed the letter because she couldn't read Logan's mind like we could.


End file.
